Usui & Misaki One-shots
by anyuchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Antes "Pierrot" Serie de one-shot con Usui y Misaki como protagonistas
1. Chapter 1

Pierrot

Un payaso que queria hacer feliz a todos

Una chica que sufria

Y un pequeño circo

Basada en la cancion "Pierrot" ver. Senka

La cancion original es de Hatsune Miku y es muy diferente del original pero me encanto

_Tranquila tranquila_

_Soy el payaso que te hará reír_

_En un pequeño circo_

_Mi nombre es Pierrot_

El payasito de cabellos negros y una mascara con una gran sonrisa observaba a los aldeanos reunidos observando la instalación del circo

La mayoría de ellos parecía tener vidas tranquilas y felices…eso le facilitaba su trabajo…seria mas fáciles hacerlos reir

Entonces observo a una chica de cabello negros y ojos negros entre la gente.

Era muy linda pero a diferencia de los demas en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza

El payaso se le quedo mirando

"tranquila, cuando estes triste yo te hare reir"

_Tan redondo como es la luna_

_Sobre la pelota mantengo el balance_

_Pero no puedo evitar caerme_

_Si te hago reír lo estoy haciendo bien_

La joven de cabellos negros se encontraba debajo de un árbol llorando.

Entonces alguien llego detrás de ella

Era el payaso con la mascara

La chica lo miro, lo había visto en el circo

-hola –le dijo el payaso –como te llamas?

-Misaki –dijo la chica –y tu?

-soy el payaso Pierrot, mira quieres ver un truco –dijo el

La chica asintio

El payaso se subió a una pelota grande y roja

Trato de mantener el equilibro en un pie pero la pelota rodo y el cayo

La pelinegra rio

El payasito la miro feliz y siguió haciendo trucos

_Te encuentro llorando entre mi publico_

_Con un rostro feliz intentas escondérmelo_

_Porque tus padres no pudieron ver_

_Las lagrimas que yo fácil note_

_Es mi trabajo yo las debo limpiar_

Una multitud rodeaba al payaso Pierrot quien hacia malabares con unas pelotas en un triciclo

La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa desde el publico

Entonces un hombre de cabello rubio y de apariencia adinerado se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven

Ella lo miro, el hombre le sonrio y Misaki puso una cara triste

Ese hombre era el prometido de Misaki, Igarashi Tora, con el que sus padres la obligarían a casarse al fin de mes.

Misaki empezo a irse del lugar

_Tranquila tranquila_

_No hay dolor no hay resentimiento_

_Mientras se rían de mi yo estaré bien_

De pronto se escucho un exclamación de asombro y preocupación

Misaki se volvió y miro al payaso en el piso

Alguien en el publico le había lanzado una piedra que le había golpeado la frente.

La sangre empezó a gotear desde la frente manchando la mascara y la ropa del payaso

_Tranquila tranquila_

_Si caigo me tengo que levantar_

_En un pequeño circo_

_Mi nombre es Pierrot_

Misaki quiso acercarse a el pero el payaso se levanto.

La pelinegra temió que hiciera algo en contra de quienes le habían golpeado

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se acerco a un niño que estaba llorando en el publico

-lloras por esto? –le dijo el payaso –esto no duele, mira –y apuntando la herida la sangre se convirtió en flores rojas –ya no llores –el niño le sonrio feliz

Misaki lo miro triste, esa herida debía dolerle mucho pero el no demostró su dolor y siguió con el acto

_Tú sigues llorando mientras dices_

_Todas tus mentiras a mi me ponen triste_

_Pero yo no he dicho mentiras_

_Con esas palabras volviste a llorar_

Misaki se dirigió a las tiendas del circo donde se encontró al payaso sentado sobre unas cajas

-hola Misa-chan –dijo el payaso mirándola

-tu cabeza esta bien? –le pregunto la chica mirándolo

-eh?' ahh..no me paso nada –dijo el –no te preocupes, siempre me pasa eso, soy muy torpe…

-pero…no fue tu culpa –dijo Misaki

-ahhh…bueno…creo que asi ellos reian, y si ellos rien entonces esta bien

Misaki entrecerró los ojos triste

-estas mintiendo y eso me pone triste –dijo ella mirándolo

-eh…yo no he dicho ninguna mentira –dijo Pierrot

Misaki le dirigió una sonrisa triste y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-claro –dijo ella nada convencida

-pero tu –el payasito bajo –no debes estar triste…

-es difícil no estarlo…en mi situación…-miro hacia otro lado

-eh? No entiendo…-dijo Pierrot

-estoy comprometida…pero…no quiero casarme…

El payasito la miro

Misaki sonrio triste

-el siempre es amable conmigo pero…trata mal a las otras personas…eso no me gusta…

-Bueno…ya se que te podría alegrar –dijo el feliz –mañana será la primera función del circo…porque no vienes, te divertiras –le sonrio

-ahhh…esta bien, me tengo que ir, adiós –Misaki se fue. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el prometido de Misaki los vigilaba

Misaki miro hacia la escalera, por donde subia Pierrot

La escalera subia hasta una cuerda en lo mas alto de la carpa

La cuerda estaba atada a dos postes, era la cuerda floja…

-cuidado…Pierrot…-dijo Misaki en un susurro

-ahh…Misaki-chan –dijo una voz detrás de el

La chica no se volvió, ya sabia de quien era esa voz

-Igarashi…-dijo y miro a Pierrot quien ya había subido hasta lo mas alto

Igarashi también lo miro…sonriendo…pero su sonrisa era extraña…era…perversa…el le había dado dinero a unos payasos para que hicieran algo por el…

Pierrot tomo el monociclo y con una barra de equilibro empezó a recorrer la cuerda ante la vista de la gente impresionada

Y por estar sumidos en el espectáculo no se dieron cuenta de que un payaso se acercaba a la cuerda con un cuchillo en la mano

_Porque…_

De pronto se escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose y los espectadores vieron con horror que la cuerda se había roto y Pierrot caia desde lo alto

La máscara de Pierrot se desprendió de su rostro por la caída y junto a esta una peluca negra

La pelinegra miro todo esto con terror

_If you wanna try you can´t stand me now? I know you lie, all you do is make me cry _

_(Si quieres intentarlo? no puedo soportarlo se que tu mientes todo lo que tu haces es hacerme llorar)_

_Detrás te tu mascara algo nos ocultas_

Misaki corrió hacia la pista

_Muestrame tu rostro que estas siempre escondiéndome_

-Misaki! -Igarashi la llamo, tratando de detenerla pero ella le hizo caso, solo le importaba el chico en el piso

_Cuando estas herido duele_

Se agacho y tomo a Pierrot en sus brazos, observando por primera vez su rostro

Era hermoso

_Si estas angustiado grita_

_No pienses más_

_No sientas más vergüenza_

Lo miro detenidamente, la sangre empezaba a brotar de su cabeza manchando su frente y su hermoso cabello rubio

_Tranquilo tranquilo_

_No importa si no te puedes reír_

_Pero deja de mentir_

_Para hacer feliz_

Pierrot empezó a abrir los ojos, eran de un hermoso color verde.

-es…toy…bien –dijo. Entonces sintió algo húmedo caer en su mejilla y abrió los ojos completamente

_Tranquilo tranquilo_

_No importa si no aguantas el dolor_

Misaki lloraba

-no importa si no ries, si estas triste –dijo acariciando su rostro –siempre muestra tus sentiemientos, no lo ocultes tras una sonrisa, porque tarde o temprano, cuando menos te lo esperes estos se apoderan de ti

_Solo llora junto a mí que a tu lado estoy_

-llora, grita, hazlo, yo siempre estare ahí contigo para abrazarte

Pierrot le sonrio y entonces se dejo ir por el dolor y empezó a llorar, sujetandose a ella

_Tranquila tranquila_

_Tú logras encontrar lo que perdí_

_La cara que oculte_

_La recupere_

La pelinegra lo abrazo mientras seguía llorando

_Tranquila tranquila_

_Fue justo como un acto de magia para mí_

_Que ya desaparece_

_El mentiroso Pierrot_

-Pierrot –dijo susurrándole en el oido

El payaso empezó a cerrar los ojos pero antes de cerrarlos completamente le pudo susurrar

-mi nombre es Takumi

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Misaki se quito el vestido que llevaba.

-que bonita obra de teatro Misaki –le dijo Sakura mirandola

-si…estuvo bien –dijo ella distraida

Después de guardar el vestido se sujeto el cabello

Entonces sintio que la abrazaban por atrás, ella sabia quien era

-estuviste bien misa-chan –dijo Usui a su oido

Para sorpresa de Usui quien esperaba un rechazo, Misaki lo abrazo

El sonrio

-en los ensayos no podias hacer esa escena porque no podias fingir llorar, pero en el escenario pudiste hacerlo…sera que no estabas fingiendo

-callate Usui-baka –le dijo

Usui la estrecho mas fuerte

-siempre estare a tu lado Misaki…siempre

-eso espero –dijo ella

-es una promesa


	2. Historia de una pareja

Historia de una pareja de una moto

Era un chico llamado Takumi y una joven llamada Misaki

Ambos eran novios desde hacia un tiempo

Los dos estaban muy enamorados

Un dia Takumi invito a la chica a pasear en una motocicleta

Ambos subieron a la moto y el empezo a acelerar

Entonces Misaki se asusto y le dio

-Usui por favor baja la velocidad

El le dijo

-tienes miedo?

-si, por favor baja la velocidad

-esta bien pero si me dices qu e me amas

-Te amo pero baja la velocidad

-que tanto me amas? –le pregunta

-con toda mi alma –le dijo –Usui por favor

-antas dame un abrazo muy fuerte, mas fuerte como nunca lo has hecho, vuélveme a decir cuanto me amas y di mi nombre

Misaki asustada lo abrazo y le susurro

-te amo con toda mi alma Takumi…por favor baja la velocidad ya

-yo también te amo con toda mi alma Misaki, si me quetas el casco y te lo pones tu bajare la velocidad

La chica le hizo caso y se lo pone

-baja la velocidad Takumi, por favor!

Al dia siguiente los amigos de Misaki y Usui observan que en las noticias sale un reportaje

Este dice que en las calles de la ciudad la tarde anterior había habido un accidente

Dos adolescentes habían chocado en su moto…

Y uno de ellos había muerto trágicamente

Sin antes haber dicho…

El solo quería que ella se salvara…

El se había dado cuenta antes…que la motocicleta no tenia frenos

Y le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, le dijera que lo amaba y que lo abrazara porque sabia que seria la ultima vez…

Y porque la amaba…

Le pidio que se pusiera el casco para salvarla…

Aun a costa de sus propia vida

Y ustedes…harian lo mismo?


	3. Por amor

Por amor…

Misaki Ayuzawa era una joven estudiante de arte

Usui takumi era un estudiante de fotografía

Se conocieron en una clase de artes visuales y empezaron a salir juntos al poco tiempo

Ambos eran muy felices juntos, su relación prospero muy rápido…

Al poco tiempo empezaron a vivir juntos

El la adoraba y ella a el

-Takumi, cuanto me amas? –lo miro, ambos estaban sentados en un parque

-hum…muchísimo, daría lo que fuera por ti –la miro sonriendo

-yo también daría lo que fuera por ti

El chico le dio un beso en los labios y ambos sonrieron

_**Por amor**_

A Usui le encantaba tomar fotos de Misaki

-haber…dejame tomarte mas fotos –dijo Usui y empezo a sacarlas con su cámara

Entonces su rollo se acabo

-ahh…se acabo –se iba a dirigir a donde estaban los rollos cuando Misaki dijo

-no te preocupes, yo voy por el

-esta bien, en la repisa de arriba

Misaki camino y trato de agarrar el rollo

Pero a lado del rollo había un envase con los químicos que Usui utilizaba para revelar fotos

Misaki tiro el envase y este se destapo

El químico cayo sobre los ojos de Misaki

-ahhhhhh…

Usui corrió hacia donde estaba ella, tomo una toalla y se la puso en los ojos, despues la llevo al hospital donde la internaron rápidamente

Estuvo dos semanas internada.

Cuando se recupero busco a Usui pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Usui se había ido del departamento que compartían

Encontró una carta donde Usui le decía que terminaban, que el quería conocer a alguien y ser feliz

Misaki no lo entendía, donde había quedado todo el amor que Usui había jurado sentir por ella

Sentía mucho dolor por lo que habia pasado, ella solo quería volver a ver a Usui

Un dia visito un lugar que ella y Usui visitaban mucho

Era un dia nublado

Escucho a un perro ladrar y a alguien que lo llamaba

Se volvio, era la voz de Usui

Y el rubio se encontraba sentado en una banca jugando con un perro

Se acerco a el, entonces una foto volo hacia ella

La recogió, era una foto de ella

Usui busco con la mano la foto

Y Misaki entonces se dio cuenta

Despues del accidente Misaki había necesitado un transplante de corneas.

Habian encontrado un donador rápidamente, lo cual le sorprendió

Ahora entendía

"Yo daría lo que fuera por ti" había dicho el rubio

Y ella en ese momento se dio cuenta que era cierto…el le había dado algo muy valioso, le había dado sus ojos

Ella sin hablar le tendio la fotografía rozando sus manos

Usui se levanto tomando el collar del perro guía que llevaba, tomo la imagen y tras agradecerle empezo a alejarse

Misaki lo miro irse y se dejo caer en el piso llorando

Y ustedes, darían lo que fuera, incluso sus ojos por el amor de su vida?

* * *

au: demasiado cortito no? lo siento u.u

ahh..por cierto, ya que esta es una serie de one-shot, si tienen algun pedido de song-fic pueden pedirlo, solo pongan la cancion claro


	4. El ultimo beso

**¿Por qué se fue y por qué murió?  
¿Por qué el señor me la quitó?  
Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo  
debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor...**

Misaki Ayuzawa y Usui Takumi llevaban un año siendo esposos, y eran muy felices. Se habían conocido en la preparatoria cinco años antes, desde entonces, y tras muchas trabas habían sido novios. Tenían 22 años e iban en la universidad, Misaki cursaba el ultimo año de pedagogía y Usui el ultimo de gastronomia.

Muchos decían que se habían casado muy jóvenes pero eso no les importaba.

Ese día regresaban de la casa de la madre de Misaki donde habían pasado la tarde y habían dejado algo bajo su encargo pues ellos tendrían que ir a Kyoto al dia siguiente

**Íbamos los dos al anochecer  
oscurecía y no podía ver  
yo manejaba y a más de cien  
prendí las luces para leer  
había un letrero de desviación  
el cual pasamos sin precaución  
muy tarde fue y al frenar  
el carro volcó y hacia el fondo fue a dar...**

Usui manejaba y volteo a ver a su esposa, ese dia le daría una sorpresa muy especial

Estaba distraído y no vio el anuncio anaranjado de la carretera, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya casi no habia luz y prendió los faroles era tarde. Miro que la carretera estaba en reparación, delante del carro habia un gran boquete y una malla

**¿Por qué se fue y por qué murió?  
¿Por qué el señor me lo quitó?  
Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo  
debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor...**

Trato de frenar pero el auto iba muy rápido y se volcó hacia la izquierda para terminar rodando por una cuesta

**Al vueltas dar yo me salí  
por un momento no supe de mi  
al despertar hacia el carro corrí  
y aún con vida la pude hallar**

Usui no llevaba cinturón de seguridad y salió rodando por el parachoques que se rompió, se protegió con las manos pero al caer cayo sobre una piedra y quedo inconsciente.

Despertó al poco rato y al mirar hacia el auto miro con terror que su Misaki estaba tirada a unos pocos metros de este y estaba mal herida.

El tenia una herida en la cabeza que escurría sangre por su rostro y le impedía ver bien, el brazo también le dolia mucho y no lo podía mover. Se levanto pero sintió un dolor punzante en un costado que le hizo sospechar que tenia fracturada alguna costilla, pero a pesar del dolor se acerco al carro

Misaki estaba cubierta de sangre, además tenia una herida profunda en el abdomen que sangraba mucho

Usui tomo en sus brazos a su esposa y retiro sus cabellos de su cara

Las lagrimas en los ojos verdes no tardaron en aparecer ni en rodar por sus mejillas

**Al verme lloró me dijo amor  
allá te espero donde esta dios**

**El ha querido separarnos hoy  
abrázame fuerte porque me voy  
así lo abracé y al besarla se sonrió  
después de un suspiro en mis brazos quedo...**

La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente, lo miro y le sonrio cálidamente

-U…Usui…

-Misaki…no…no me hagas esto…por favor no…

-Usui…se que nos separamos hoy pero….te esperare donde sea que me encuentre –dijo llorando

-Misaki…perdóname…por favor...no…

-no…no fue tu culpa…-alargo su mano para acariciar sus rubios cabellos –despídeme de todos…y de ella…también…te amo…

-y yo a ti –dijo el y se acerco a besarla

-hasta pronto…Takumi…-le sonrio por ultima vez, cerro los ojos y su brazo cayo inerte a lado de ella

-Misaki….Misaki…no…Misaki…despierta por favor –Usui abrazo a el cuerpo de su esposa –Misaki!

Lo ultimo que Usui oyo antes de caer inconsciente junto a Misaki fueron las sirenas de las ambulancias

**¿Por qué se fue y por qué murió?  
¿Por qué el señor me lo quitó?  
Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo  
debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor...**

Usui entro a su habitacion

Las lágrimas se deslizaban calladamente por sus mejillas mientras sujetaba en sus manos un collar con las iniciale que era de Misaki

Se acerco a una pequeña puerta que habia ahí y la abrió dejando ver una hermosa habitación decorada….y en medio de ella una cuna de color blanco

Se acerco a ella, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, y miro a la pequeña bebe que estaba dormida ahi

-Patricia…tengo esto para ti –le puso el collar alrededor del cuello –es…un recuerdo de tu madre –la tomo en brazos y camino con ella hacia la ventana, mirando la luna –ella siempre estará con nosotros pequeña, nunca la olvidaremos

Le dio un beso a su pequeña y volvio a mirar la luna

Sabia que nunca olvidaría a Misaki, y que, cuando llegara su momento se reuniría con ella, pero no podía rendirse, seguiría adelante por su pequeña Patricia, por ese pequeño regalo que Misaki le habia dejado

000000000

AU: esta canción se llama el ultimo beso, la cantan muchas personas pero a mi gusta como la cantaban los Apson…una banda de los 60´s así que, es una canción muyyyy vieja

Por cierto, les juro que nunca, en los dos...casi tres años que llevo escribiendo fanfics habia llorado al escribir una escena hasta este momento, es que me la imagine…espero les guste n_n

ahhh...y ya saben, si tienen algun pedido solo diganlo, pero especifiquen la trama y/o la cancion n_n


	5. Little Mermaid

Au: A petición de Ichigo Kotonoha

Espero les guste n_n

* * *

**Tatoe awa ni narō tomo**

**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

"_Aun cuando me convierta en espuma de mar te amo"_

**kono umi to sora ni tokete**

**anata o mimamoru wa**

"_Despues de disolverme en el océano y el cielo cuidare de ti"_

La pequeña Misaki observaba todos los días el cielo desde debajo de las olas, pues no podría emerger hasta los quince años, era la ley de las sirenas

**umi no soko de yume ni miteta**

**sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o**

"_Quería estar mas cerca del lejano cielo azul estrellado, borroso desde el océano"_

**umi no naka de nozon de ita**

**toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made**

"_Ansiaba que llegara ese dia tan especial para mi"_

Lo que ella mas quería era observar el cielo azul que sus hermanas relataban

-entonces…como es? –le pregunto a una de sus hermanas que rubia

-es hermoso, se que te gustara

**Atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta**

**soko de anohi anata to deau**

"_Debajo de las espesas nubes, entre las olas, ese dia te vi hundiéndote en el fondo del mar"_

Un dia, mientras contemplaba el cielo vio a

un joven caer por el agua hasta el fondo

Era un joven rubio y muy guapo, pues tenia la piel blanca muy hermosa…y un par de piernas

Misaki preocupada por el se lo llevo hasta la superficie rompiendo las reglas para salvarlo, lo dejo en la playa y se alejo

-quien eres? –dijo mirandolo –eres hermoso…

**hajimete shitta kono omoi ni**

**mune ga hari sake sō**

"_El primer sentimiento de mi vida fue el desencanto del amor"_

Mientras lo observaba escondida desde las sombras vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes acercandose a el y ayudándolo

Ella tuvo que volver al reino de las sirenas pero dia y noche soñaba con ese apuesto joven que dormía en tierra y que habia capturado su corazón

En su afán de estar con el recurrió a la bruja del océano pues sabia que esta no le negaría ese deseo, con tal de que le diera lo que ella pidió...su voz

**Tatoe ashi ga itande mo**

**watasi wa anata ga suki deshita**

"_Aunque mis piernas me duelan te amo"_

Misaki así se convirtió en una humana, pero, como la bruja habia dicho, a cada paso que daba sus nuevas piernas dolían pero ella lo soportaba con tal de estar con ese joven

**Dance wa odore nai kedo**

**anata o mimamoru wa**

"_A pesar de que no pueda bailar, puedo cuidar de ti"_

El se llamaba Takumi y era el príncipe de ese país quien amablemente recibió a la pequeña sirena en su castillo y poco a poco se convirtió en su mejor amigo

-entonces…te gusta el cielo cierto? –le dijo el mientras ambos estaban sentados en el patio

La chica asintió pues no podía hablar

-es cielo es hermoso…a mi también me gusta mucho, quieres que te lea un poco?

Ella asintió

-bien –saco un libro y empezo a leerselo

**Shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru**

**sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai**

"_He caído en la cuenta que nunca podre tener la estrella dentro del castillo"_

**tatoe koe o hari agete mo**

**anata made wa todoka nai no**

"_No importa cuan alto grite, no podras oírme"_

Pero el príncipe Takumi se encontró entonces con la hermosa doncella de cabellos verdes que lo habia ayudado en la playa y, dejando a Misaki sola, se empezo a acercar a ella, hasta el punto de pedirle matrimonio

-ella acepto –le sonrio el mirándola –Haku se casara conmigo

Misaki asintió sonriendo, pero esta sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor

Misaki sabia que, según su trato con la bruja, al amanecer de la noche de bodas del príncipe con otra mujer ella moriría

Pero aun así, con todo el dolor que sentía dejo que Takumi y la joven Haku se casaran

**Fune no ue de yobareru na**

**ane ga motsu wa gin no knife**

"_En el barco escuche las voces de mis hermanas, me dieron un cuchillo de plata"_

**"kare o korose" ane no koe ni**

**Watashi wa...**

"_Me aconsejaron matarte, "yo…"_

Pero la noche de bodas las hermanas de Misaki se prensentaron ante ella y le tendieron un cuchillo de plata

-atravieza el corazón del príncipe Takumi con esto y podras volver con nosotras al reino de las sirenas…anda, hazlo

Misaki tomo el cuchillo y se adentro a la recamara del príncipe

**Utae utae umi no soko de**

**utae utae omoi o komete**

"_Canto, canto en el fondo del océano, poniendo mi corazón en las canciones"_

Este dormía plácidamente con Haku a su lado

Misaki empuño el cuchillo

**Tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo**

**watashi wa utai tuzuke masu**

"_Aun cuando no puedas oírme no dejare de cantarte"_

Entonces todos los buenos recuerdos a lado de Takumi se presentaron en su memoria

Miro a Takumi al rostro y soltando lagrimas movio los labios

-suerte –dijo y se sorprendió de que su voz se escuchara

Bajo el cuchillo y salió corriendo de ahí

Takumi habia oído la palabra susurrada por Misaki y se habia sorprendido, sobre todo porque habia hablado y su voz era hermosa

Haku también se habia despertado

Ambos se levantaron y la siguieron pero solo para ver como Misaki se lanzaba al mar y desaparecia en la espuma

Takumi lloro mucho al recordar todos los momentos vividos con Misaki y al volver a tierra, acompañado de Haku dejo sobre las olas del mar muchas rosas, las favoritas de Misaki y siempre tuvo en su mente grabada la voz de Misaki

**kono kaze ni uta ga notte**

**anata o tsutsumu yooni**

"_Espero que el viento conduzca mi voz hacia ti"_

**Tatoe awa ni naroo tomo**

**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**

"_Aun cuando me convierta en espuma de mar, te amare"_

**kono umi to sora ni tokete**

**anata o mimamoru wa**

"_Despues de disolverme en el océano y el cielo, te cuidare"_

Esta se convirtió en un espíritu de aire y siempre estuvo junto a Takumi, Haku y sus queridas hermanas, protegiéndolos

00000

Au: ya saben, si tienen peticiones solo digan la trama y/o cancion n_n

Ahh...y para los que no saben, esta es la historia original de la sirenita...si toda la historia pasa u.u

La cancion es de Luka Megurine de vocaloid y se llama Little Mermaid


	6. Te extraño

_Te extraño_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Te extraño,  
Te extraño de verdad  
No te olvido,  
oh es tan triste 

[Na na Na na na na na  
I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad]

La lluvia caía fuertemente

La chica miraba tristemente el paisaje, no le importaba estar completamente empapada, eso le evitaba para cubrir sus lagrimas

Habia llorado así desde que el se había ido

_Espero que me escuches  
Lo recuerdo claramente_

El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no sería igual  
Ooooh

[I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh]

Recordaba perfectamente cuando se lo dijo

Misaki había vuelto a su casa despues de un largo dia de trabajo en el maid latte

Usui estaba esperándola delante de la casa

-Usui…hola –le sonrio

-hola –dijo el serio –necesito hablar contigo Misaki, podemos ir a caminar

-claro –dijo ella

Ellos salian juntos desde hace ya un tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio

-Misaki –dijo el deteniéndose y volteando a ver a la chica –yo….tengo que irme

-eh? –lo miro –que dijiste?

-Gerard, el…quiere que vuelva a Inglaterra

-por cuanto tiempo?

-definitivamente…Misaki…tenemos que terminar

Misaki sintió como un balde de agua cayendo sobre ella. Las lagrimas poblaron sus ojos pero las contuvo, no podía llorar.

No podía ocasionarle mas dolor a Usui del que sabia que ya sentía

-entiendo, es lo que debes hacer

_Na na na na nana na_

No traté de besarte  
Un adiós con la mano  
Te desee que volviéramos a vernos algún día  
Se que no puedo Oooooh  
Espero que me escuches  
porque lo recuerdo claramente

[Na na Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly]

-cuando te vas? –dijo sin verlo

-mañana mismo –dijo

-entonces...supongo que este es el adiós

-si –hizo ademan de acercarse pero Misaki lo detuvo

-no…por favor no

Usui entendió y retrocedió

Misaki lo miro y le sonrio

-quiero darte algo –se quito un collar con un dije de plata en forma de corazon que el mismo le habia dado y saco de su mochila un cuaderno de color azul de un hermoso decorado, le dio primero el cuaderno –lo compre para ti, es un diario

Usui lo tomo

Despues Misaki le tendio el collar

-toma…te lo regreso llevalo contigo

-gracias Misaki pero te regreso el collar –dijo el –quiero que te quedes con el.

-si –dijo ella poniéndoselo nuevamente y le extendió su mano –espero que volvamos a vernos un dia

-si –dijo estrechándosela –yo también lo espero

Misaki lo miro por ultima vez y le dijo

-adios Usui –se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Cuando entro al vestíbulo de su casa sus piernas ya no pudieron mas y se dejo caer mientras las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia

-como voy a poder seguir sin ti Usui? Como?

_El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que  
supe que no sería igual  
Ooooh _

[The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh]

Trabajo, escuela, casa, trabajo, escuela, casa…esa era la rutina de todos los días…desde que Usui se había ido y la había dejado…

_Tuve mi despertar  
No te despertaras  
Me sigo preguntando porque  
Y no lo entiendo  
Fue real  
Sucedió, tu pasaste _

[I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by]

Todos los días antes de dormir miraba el collar, el único recuerdo que tenia de Usui, las fotos del rubio ya no estaban, el se las había llevado.

Era lo único que le decía que Usui había sido real, eso y sus recuerdos.

Entendía el porque Usui se había ido pero no entendía porque de un dia a otro…no lo entendía…

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido  
Ahí vas, ahí vas  
A algún lugar del que no puedo traerte de vuelta  
Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido  
Ahí vas, ahí vas  
A algún lugar del que no volverás _

[Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back]

Sabia que nunca volveria a verlo, que nunca podria traerlo de vuelta y que nunca podria alcanzarlo así que simplemente se limitaba a seguir con su existencia pues su vida se había ido cuando esos ojos verdes le habian dicho adiós

_El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no volvería a ser igual, noo...  
El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no volvería a ser igual oooh..._

[The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh]_  
_

Saco de su mochila un sobre mojado por la lluvia mientras y lo abrió sacando de el un cuaderno decorado azul

-el diario de Usui…-lo abrió en la ultima pagina y vio que lo que estaba ahí era un mensaje para ella

_Mi hermosa Misaki:_

_Lamento haberte dejado tan repentinamente pero mi abuelo así lo quiso. _

_Solo quiero decirte que nunca te olvidare y que pase lo que pase sepas que el tiempo que estuve contigo es el mas hermoso que he tenido en mi vida_

_Usui Takumi_

Misaki sonrio y se llevo el cuaderno al pecho y comenzó a caminar entonces paso un muchacho con una sombrilla…llevaba una radio portátil

-_en otras noticias, acaban de confirmar que el heredero de la familia Walker, el japonés Takumi Usui murió esta mañana victima de una explosión en el auto en el que viajaba, la cual fue ordenada por su medio hermano, Gerard Walker. El joven ya se encuentra bajo la custodia de scotland yard y confeso que mato al muchacho para que no heredara...cuando haya mas noticias les informaremos_

El muchacho se alejo

Misaki, quien se había detenido siguió caminando pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y sujetando el diario con fuerza

-siempre te recordare…

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
Te echo de menos_

[Na na Na na na na na

I miss you]

-ehhh…cariño...mira ahí –dijo una mujer señalando hacia debajo de un puente –que es…

Entonces la luz de un carro que pasaba ilumino el lugar y la mujer dio un paso para atras y se cubrió la boca con la mano sofocando un grito mientras el hombre la sujetaba

En el fondo del puente había una chica pelinegra tirada, con un golpe en la cabeza de donde la sangre fluia, pero en su cara no había ninguna mueca de dolor, solo una sonrisa muy hermosa

Y debajo de una de sus manos estaba un diario azul con un hermoso decorado…


End file.
